


Si pudiera Decirle

by Tammara125Swan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Half-Reveal, If I Could Tell Her, Marichat, Marichat is love, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, My boyfrend couts as beta reading?, Song fic, adrien knows, no beta reading, plot?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammara125Swan/pseuds/Tammara125Swan
Summary: Despues de descubrir la identidad de Ladybug, Chat visita a su amiga tratando de encontrar la manera de descirle que conoce su secreto.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Si pudiera Decirle

**Author's Note:**

> Este song fic esta inspirado en la cancion If i could tell her del musical de Dear evan Hansen, uno de mis musicales favoritos y espero que les guste.
> 
> No olviden mostrar su apoyo con un comentario, les Mando todo mi amor

Había pasado un mes. UN MES ENTERO desde que el descubrio la identidad del amor de su vida, fue un accidente él no tenía intenciones de espiarla, pero había olvidado un libro en el salón y ahí estaba, tranquila platicando con su kuami. Una versión amable y rosada de Plagg, él estaba seguro de que era un kuami. En cambio contrario a su habitual mala suerte ella no lo vio ahí estático, así que simplemente regresó sobre sus pasos y corrió al auto que lo esperaba ya en la calle totalmente confundido y encantado.

Dos días después de ese incidente aún no encontraba la manera de decirle que sabía su secreto, de alguna manera sería más fácil decirlo frente a Marinette que a Ladybug a pesar de ser la misma persona, pero si lo odiaba? Si pensaba que la estaba espiando? Si se decepciona de que el fuera Chat Noir? Toda esa inseguridad no lo dejaba actuar así que pensó que hablar con ella; conocer ambas caras de la chica sería una manera más fácil de dejarle caer la noticia sin ser asesinado por ella en el proceso. Ahora la pregunta era cómo acercarse a ella, la mayoría de las combinaciones eran problemáticas o daban poco espacio para un conversación real. Cuando se acercaba como Adrien a Marinette ella no le dirigía más de tres palabras antes de huir, Adrien no tenía manera de acercarse a Ladybug para una charla casual y cuando era Chat con Ladybug ella evitaba dar mucha información sobre su vida civil, así que ver a Marinette siendo el Chat Noir era quizá la mejor manera de hablar con ella, después de todo después del incidente de Evilustrator ya eran amigos no?.

Aparecer de la nada en su balcón se volvió algo rutinario para él, siempre llegaba con la idea de decirle finalmente quién era y que sabía quién era ella pero no lo lograba nunca, perdido y encantado en poder conocerla más y saber quién era la chica detrás de la máscara.

Pero hoy finalmente un mes exacto después de su descubrimiento llegaron al tema que él había evitado con gracia, y que tanto le aterraba llegar. Ella estaba enamorada de alguien más y él lo sabía, pero saberlo y que Marinette le pidiera ayuda en ese aspecto en particular no era lo mismo y no creía estar listo para eso.

-Que opinas gatito- le habló con ternura pues no era consciente de cómo le había roto el corazón- Sería buena idea decirle lo que siento?- pregunto realmente 

-No lo se -pasó saliva para ocultar su nerviosismo- No sé si yo sea el mejor para darte consejos al respecto -   
-Claro que lo eres, tú le has dicho tus sentimientos a Ladybug muchas veces, tú sabes cómo hacerlo, eres un chico sabes cómo funcionan estas cosas- sabía que ella trataba de animarlo pero solo lo hacía sentir más miserable con cada palabra. Claro que quería ayudarla pero no podía ser el amigo comprensivo si estaba totalmente enamorado de la chica. Trato de ser diplomático para salir del tema.

-Mari no te puedo ayudar, todo depende de la persona, tu enamorado y My Lady no son iguales, no podrías usar mis estrategias- estrategias que de cualquier manera no le estaban sirviendo en lo más mínimo agregó mentalmente.

-Ok ahí tienes un buen punto- dijo ella con calma recargándose en el barandal del balcón, y el gato suspiró pensando que ya había logrado zanjar el tema, hasta que… -pero- continuo sin perder su buen ánimo- que tal si te digo quien es? Si lo conoces podrías ayudarme no?- 

-Que te hace pensar que lo conozco- dijo ya un poco desesperado, acaso esto se podía poner peor. Cómo portado de el Miraculous del gato negro sabía que la mala suerte lo acechaba pero jamás había tenido un prueba tan tangible como cuando ella pronunció la siguiente oración.

-Debes conocerlo se llama Adrien Agreste en un famoso modelo- Espera… que?.

-El modelo? ¿Estás enamorada del modelo?- logró balbucear el pobre gato extremadamente confundido.

-Oye, es más que un modelo, es una gran persona es lindo y amable y considerado y …- la de ojos azules se sonrojo violentamente y guardó silencio- Entonces me ayudaras- Dijo con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

Chat no sabía que hacer, aún no tenía pensado cómo decirle la verdad y ahora con esta nueva información le era mucho más difícil abrir la boca y no decir una tontería.-En realidad Adrien es un buen amigo mío- Buen trabajo cerebro 🤦

-Es de verdad? No estás jugando conmigo verdad? - Los ojos de la chica se abrieron lo más grande que pudo al escuchar eso. Acaso tendría tan buena suerte?.

-En realidad escuché que le gustas tú a él- Pero en qué estaba pensando al decir eso, ahora no veía una manera de salir libre de todo esto.  
Marinette entrecerró los ojos con sospecha mirando a su compañero con cierta duda creciendo en su interior.- ¿ te estás burlando de mí cierto?- preguntó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Chat sintió su corazón romperse al verla de esa manera así que las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca.

-Yo jamás me burlaría Mari, te juro que el me lo dijo- Tomó aire para seguir hablando- Le encanta tu sonrisa, tu amabilidad incluso con personas que no lo merecen, la manera en la que te ríes o te sonrojas, como eres tímida con las personas pero valiente y decidida cuando pones a Chloe en su lugar o como sacas la lengua cuando estas demasiado concentrada en tus diseños. El… El cree que eres asombrosa- decirle todas estas cosas que sentía de frente era extremadamente difícil en especial hablando en tercera persona pero si así lograba hacerla feliz tenía que decirlo

-Asombrosa?- Exclamó con un hilo de voz, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.En realidad Adrien había dicho eso sobre ella o Chat lo inventaba para hacerla sentir mejor?.- Te dijo algo más?-  
-Este Claro muchas cosas mas…- El rubio estaba suficientemente intimidado por la mirada de su compañera. Las lágrimas que habían amenazado con salir hacían que sus ojos azules se vieran extremadamente brillantes.  
-Y por que jamas me dijo nada? Es como si la persona de la que hablas estuviera a miles que kilómetros de distancia no es el chico que se sienta frente a mi en la escuela- La diseñadora comenzó a sollozar lo más silenciosamente que pudo hasta que sintió los brazos de chat a su alrededor, ella le permitió abrazarla y oculto su cara en su pecho. su voz sonaba ronca cuando por fin habló.  
\- No sabía cómo comenzar a hablarte, Si hubiera encontrado la manera de decírtelo antes lo hubiera hecho, pero todo se quedó en mi mente - Él hablaba desde el corazón y no procesó sus palabras hasta que la sintió tensarse en su abrazo, Que había dicho?.  
-A… Adrien? Tu...?- Marinette sentía que sus piernas dejaban de responder, su llanto se había cortado de manera abrupta e intentaba mirar al chico que la abrazaba a la cara pero él se negaba a soltarla.  
-Tenía que decírtelo Bugaboo- y con esa simple se lo dijo.

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren escuchar la cancion les dejo el link aqui
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B7h7c_L_Yp4


End file.
